Milkweed
(This oc belongs to Duskcaller the NightWing, so please no one touch, unless you are editing categories or grammatical errors. Thank you.) Name: '''Milkweed. '''Gender: '''Female. '''Tribe(s): SilkWing. Age: '6 in Dragon years (Just underwent Metamorphosis). '''Occupation: '''Maid to Horsefly, a male HiveWing baron three years older than her, and his twin sister, Centipede, a reluctant jeweler and gardener '''Orientation: '''Straight. '''Residence: '''Bloodworm Hive, has a small hideout by the seashore. '''Relatives: '''Maroon (mother, deceased), Peacock (father, alive, servant in the secret flamesilk factory in Wasp Hive), Viceroy (sister, alive, servant in the secret flamesilk factory in Wasp Hive). '''Appearance: '''Before her Metamorphosis, Milkweed was a wingless dragonet with pale scales in gentle, light brown patterns that weren't very attractive to her and others. Only her horns and antennae were almost black at this stage, and her amber eyes seemed out of place on her body. However, since she emerged from her cocoon, her colors have deepened and darkened to where only her underscales are the same color as before. Her wings are dotted with white around the edges, reminding her of a monarch butterfly; the fiery red-orange mixes made her feel like she had flames within her wings when she flew for the first time. Milkweed wears a silver chain that's slightly orange around the edges from so much use around her neck; its pendant is a round river rock wrapped in wire to secure it to her necklace. She has the initials of her and her parents carved into her left palm, and wears a identification cuff on that wrist while a bi-colored wooden bangle rests around her right wrist sometimes. Her master Horsefly has allowed her to wear the wood; she hasn't gotten it taken away yet, though Centipede uses it as a threat when Milkweed doesn't do something. '''Powers/Abilities: '''Can detect vibrations and sense presences like all SilkWings with her antennae, has an internal clock, can fly since she went through her Metamorphosis, can spin silk like her tribe. '''Accessories: '''A thick two-toned wooden bangle on her right wrist (she's managed not to have it taken away), metal wrist cuff on her left arm, carved initials for her and her parents' names upon her left palm, a silver chain necklace with a round river rock pendant upon it. '''Friends: '''Postman (fellow Metamorphosed SilkWing who is assigned as a salesdragon in Sugar High, a sweetshop), Paint (fellow maid to Horsefly and Centipede), Viridian (fellow maid; is two years old), Thornbush (secret LeafWing friend). '''Enemies: '''Many HiveWings, still believes that a lot are good. She has a complicated relationship with her master, Horsefly, but would rather play it safe and label him as a potential enemy; her mistress, Centipede, is quite the same. '''Personality: '''Milkweed is an individual who wishes she had any powers to aid her with her life. She stares out the window whenever she can, lost in a world where she was a flamesilk, able to make dazzling fiery art to prove that that power wasn't dangerous, but helpful. She borrowed (actually, stole) every book she could find from her master and mistress that even mentioned flamesilks, and this fed her daydreams. Milkweed is quite moody, snapping even if she gets a full night's sleep, and is very easily moved to tears if someone treats her bad, like when her mother Maroon yelled at her a lot before she sadly was killed from joining in a revolt in the Bloodworm Hive. She doesn't like her looks sometimes, and believes she is far from pretty, despite being along those lines, denying even when some HiveWings begrudgingly admit something. Milkweed has a complicated relationship with her remaining family and her master and mistress; her father and older sister work in the hush-hush flamesilk factory over in Wasp Hive as servants who gather the special silk and clean for the soldiers guarding it, and so she rarely sees them; when she does, they're both exhausted, ready to fall over. Her master, Horsefly, is a red-brown HiveWing with black rings around his eyes and down his body. He is three years older than Milkweed, and is very conflicted about whether he likes her as a friend, a servant, or maybe something else. He can be very understanding one minute and gruff the next, ordering Milkweed harshly or folding her into his wings a little awkwardly because he made her break down despite her trying hard not to. Centipede, her mistress and Horsefly's sister, finds Milkweed very entertaining, and teaches the SilkWing to grow a garden for butterflies, and this has milkweed in it to somewhat mock the SilkWing and yet honor her too, in Centipede's own way. Milkweed believes she may be the only meat-liking SilkWing; ever since she came into Horsefly and Centipede's service, she became an omnivorous dragon, eating killed prey as well as fruits and sweets. '''Quote: '"We're not silly worms who beg for slavery! Because of dragons before us, the next generation was forced to bow! Don't judge us by what our ancestors did! And don't you dare judge me!" ~to Thornbush when the LeafWing insults Milkweed and her tribe '''Oc design credit goes to StephanieSilverfield of Deviantart Oc itself belongs to me Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist)